Lou Becker
)]] Name: '''Lou Becker '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Watching SOTF-TV, playing violent video games, /b/. Appearance: Standing at five feet and nine inches and weighing in at two hundred and nineteen pounds, Lou falls into the ‘obese’ category in his school. Lou has long brown hair, normally greasy since he keeps forgetting to practice hygiene regularly, which he keeps in a ponytail tied off into the back in an attempt to look “cooler” or more “hip” in his grade. Lou has a neckbeard which he keeps un-groomed and his face is peppered with various concentrations of acne with the heaviest groups of acne located on his chin and his forehead. Lou also wears a pair of glasses that look to be lifted from the 1970s, something that he is ridiculed for (among other things). As for clothing, Lou just wears causal clothing. Normally it’s a food stained t-shirt about an indie band or a t-shirt about a random superhero or kids show. During the winter, Lou can be seen wearing sweatpants and a hoody that is a bit small for him. During the summer, Lou can normally be seen wearing cargo shorts that also have food stains on them. If he has to wear formal clothes, Lou often wears his fathers suit that he wears to work, giving off the impression of a used car salesmen. Biography: Born in Bryan, Texas to Charles Becker, a local car salesmen, and Sally Becker, a stay-at-home mom, Lou inherited his mothers portliness. He also inherited his father’s poor eyesight, getting his first pair of glasses at the age of seven. Coupled with his obesity and his poor eyesight, Lou was picked on often throughout his early school career. As such, Lou retreated socially; keeping to himself until sixth grade. In sixth grade, Lou discovered SOTF-TV by mistake. Scrolling through the various TV channels while trying to find a cartoon show to watch late at night, Lou came across a rerun of SOTF-TV. After watching it for ten minutes, his parents walked in and shut off the TV and grounded Lou. Still, Lou would proceed to sneak out of his room late at night to watch SOTF-TV until he was able to get a computer in his room; in which he would watch the show online via torrents. As one of the first fans of SOTF-TV when it originally came out, Lou Becker enjoyed a brief stint of a popularity boost when the show caught on with the rest of the population in Silver Dragon Academy mostly because Lou could catch everybody up on the show that they missed. However, once people in Silver Dragon Academy began to watch the show regularly, Lou’s popularity simmered down to normal levels quickly. As Lou grew older, Lou's obsession with SOTF-TV contiuned. He watched shows repeatedly, then went on to his internet blog (which had no followers) and proceeded to review each episode in extreme detail. He created montages of his favorite kills and uploaded them to his Ipod so he could watch SOTF-TV while he rode the bus to school. Lou spent time making his season predictions and showing them off to his small group of lunch table friends and uploading his predictions to the internet. Lou's obsession with SOTF-TV reached a point where his parents we're seriously considering about sending him to counseling in an effort to stop his addiction to SOTF-TV. The only reason they didn't send him to counseling was due to the overwhelming cost of it. Lou's obsession with SOTF-TV led him to play violent video games such as Manhunt in an attempt to recreate his favorite scenes from SOTF-TV. Lou's quest for more knowledge about SOTF-TV through the various hours of click through links eventually lead him to /b/. At first slightly disgusted by the website, he slowly warmed up to it once he realized the majority of the topics were somehow related to SOTF-TV. He's gone so far to incorporate certain terms (such as 'Lulz' or 'trolololol') into his everyday speech; causing most people to be a little freaked out by his usage of internet slang. During his Sophomore year, Lou was very nearly expelled from school after he made a list of people he thought wouldn't survive SOTF-TV if they were in the hit TV show and the school officials mistook it as a hit list. Although the issue was later cleared up; Lou's already low popularity took an even bigger hit as the rumors spread around that Lou had planned to kill everybody in the school. It wasn't until recently that the rumor dissipated, and even then people still bring it up from time to time. Now, barely maintaining a 2.8 average, Lou has nothing to look forward to in life (according to him). Continually being mocked for his weight, acne, and his lack of hygiene; Lou has shut himself off to the outside world once more. Maintaining only one or two friends, Lou simply just wants high school to be over with and for him to get out of his home town. Advantages: Knows about SOTF-TV and a habitual watcher. Might be able to use the common tricks he's seen in the show to his advantage. Actually intelligent, despite grades. Disadvantages: Fat and out of shape. As such, Lou will need frequent breaks while he's walking around and a single sprint may leave him exhausted for a while. Also, with him being generally unpopular, his school mates may not choose to help him. Finally, with him being generally anti-social, he'd likely find few allies with other students from different schools. Designated Number: Team Blue no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusion: Ahh Lou, we've seen his type before. Can his expertise convince his teammates he's worth keeping around? Mentor's Comment: A fellow enthusiast! Hopefully, he should know exactly what to do to make this as exciting as possible! The above biography is as written by HenchmenF. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Amber Lyons Collected Weapons: '''Machete (designated weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair Mid-game Evaluation: 'Lou Becker spent most of his time on the island simply observing and watching other students on the island, as if he was watching SOTF-TV live and in person. He highly enjoyed his day, and planned to eventually win the game. Lou spotted Sterling Odair and Amber Lyons making their way to a lakeside cabin and followed them. He watched from the window, as the two other teenagers started having oral sex. As with the rest of his day, Lou felt he had front row seats on the action, and was getting rather horny. Unfortunately for all of them, the two purple team members' mentor, Jared Clayton, interrupted the sex, telling them to cut it out. Due to this cock block, Amber and Sterling lost interest in sex due to pure embarrassment. Lou Becker was not pleased at all about the ceasing of the sexual encounter. As Amber cried, Lou Becker used his machete to smash one of the windows of the cabin and pulled his large frame through the opening. He then proceeded to threaten the two lovers with his machete, attempting to force them to continue having sex as his own personal show. When Sterling refused, Lou became outraged and attacked Sterling with his machete, giving the boy several cuts. Seemingly having the upper hand, Lou was taken by surprise when he was struck in the back of his skull by the blunt side of a hatchet wielded by Amber Lyons, who tried protecting Sterling. Lou died instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' "SOTF-TV: Doing our share in stopping the Sexual Deviants of America." - TV Staff '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Lou Becker, was originally set to be put up for adoption, after his original handler, went inactive, and did not post with him after the game began. However, he was then rolled, making the adoption unnecessary and so he was inactive killed instead. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lou, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Background Chatter SOTF-TV: *Shelter by the Lakeside Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lou. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters